Peter and Claire for all eternity
by The-Despondent-Insomniac
Summary: No matter how many decades, centuries or millenia they were destined to live for at least peter and claire would always have each other
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything, all characters belong to their respective owners- not me.

--

**Chapter 1**

Nathan watched them sitting next to each other in the car, he saw the tension between them, the mental barrier they erected to ensure a proper uncle/niece relationship was all the portrayed to the outside world, he saw the secretive glances pass between them in the guise of looking around the car, out the window, at a speck of dirt on the others seat. He saw Peter's face colour slightly and a small smirk appear on Claire's as she conveyed private thoughts into his head, heard her breath catch as he conveyed his own back and couldn't help but sigh quietly at the familiarity of the scene- the same one he had watched over and over again, in different cars, different countries, different houses and different rooms for the past thirty years. The sight no longer disgusted him as it once had- he was resigned to it- and he no longer bothered to question either one of them at family dinners as to why they had no date with them, no longer looked surprised when he saw peter jump suddenly in his chair at the table and look at Claire who would smile delightedly and lick her lips at the sight, he no longer wondered why Claire was at Peters apartment unnaturally early whenever he visited. No, Nathan Petrelli 69 year old recently retired vice- president, no longer asked, wondered about or questioned the relationship between, his 48 year old daughter who looked barely 20 and his 58 year old brother who looked 26, instead as he watched his sons grow older and start families of their own, watched his mother and wife die and felt his own life slowly coming to a close he breathed a sigh of relief that Claire and peter would at least have each other no matter how many decades, centuries or millennia they were destined to live for.

hey people this was going to be a one shot but I'm thinking about making it longer. If you like it and want more review or email me and ill add more, i have several ideas for a few more chapters at least and plenty of time to write them, give me 5 or more reviews and I'll be soooooo happy ill keep on writing. Or if i just get a few really nice reviews ill write it anyway.

Thanks for at least reading people, it means a lot

Becca


	2. Chapter 2

50 years.

That's how long she and peter had been together, how long they had hidden their true relationship from everyone, their incestuous, amazing, depraved, wonderful, completely wrong, agonisingly right, perfect in every way relationship but now the freedom was slowly beginning to come, the time when they could be **them**, a couple, a partnership, a publicly seen girlfriend/ boyfriend with no more hiding, slowly but surely their time was coming and soon they'd be able to be together forever without worrying about what other people thought.

Nathan had died a month ago.

Claire had cried, Peter had held her. Peter had cried, Claire had held him in one of the rare times they could show affection in public without raising suspicions as they stood at the graveside. Both of them saddened by the loss of father and brother.

Recently though a small thought had began telling them they were almost free, the iron bands of captivity were slowly breaking. She was 68, he 78.

80 years.

Simon was dead, his children and grandchildren had only a vague knowledge of who peter and Claire were, this was fine by them, another band had just snapped.

They both grieved for loss of brother and nephew but eventually moved on and revelled in the new freedom

85 years.

They were free.

Monty had died the night before, Claire was wracked with guilt as she both grieved and exulted in the death of her baby brother, her last piece of family gone except Peter of course he would never leave, never die just like her

She was 103 years old and looked the same as she had at 20

He was 113 and looked just as he had when a cheerleader bumped into him in a deserted school hallway one fateful night.

100 years.

She was pregnant.

196 years, 3months, 2 days, 16 hours, 43 minutes

Their baby girl was dead

Claire screamed her name

A part of her died, Peter comforted her as they both wept, together forever.

Their 3 sons and youngest daughter huddled together and comforted each other.

249 years.

The last of their children were dead but they still had each other- forever

1000 years.

They had travelled the whole of Europe, Asia, Africa and Russia, stayed in every town in every country and learned how to speak countless languages fluently

Neither one knew now how old they were, all they knew was they were still together, together forever.

5000 years.

They had travelled the whole world several times over, they knew nearly every language fluently even some of the more native ones which were specific to only small tribes of people, Claire knew almost every self defence and fighting technique known to man and had mastered them all, her once curvy form now still curvy but now with a lean athleticism to it as well. Peter has every power he could possibly imagine having met innumerable with abilities over the millennia.

They both still looked as they had when they met in Odessa, Texas oh so long ago, Texas no longer existed, neither did hundreds of other places they had seen, made friends in and lived for a lifetime in.

10'000 years.

Peter had terrified her, he'd been thrown from a building and hadn't gotten back up again. It took Claire 3 hours to dig out the tiny chip of metal lodged in his brain which was keeping him dead. She screamed his name as he came back to life and wept on his shoulder making him swear never to leave her- ever, the hours he had been dead were the most horrific of her life to date.

He promised, together forever

100'000 years.

They were bored, the world was crumbling, people had long since begun to inhabit other planets or huge space crafts in orbit and they were considering joining them, Claire liked the sound of going _intergalactic_.

They had seen everything they could possibly see on earth, countless wars fought and won or lost, people with abilities appear and disappear then re-appear centuries later, they had seen civilisations forged and lost, new species of animals emerge and evolve, small improvements in humanity and huge leaps backwards. They had seen every clothing style through the years, every fashion trend and hairstyle come and go and come round again

Now though they were growing bored and longed for new challenges and adventure, something to do for the next 100'000 years or so, after all when you're going to live until the end of time and beyond you need something to keep you entertained- besides each other that is.

100'015 years.

Peter and Claire boarded a ship headed into space, it was time to see something new, live new lifetimes with new people on new planets, everything new and exciting just how they liked it, everything except for themselves, that would never be changed no matter what century, planet, galaxy, or universe they found themselves in, no matter how long they were destined to live,

Peter and Claire would be together forever and nothing could ever change that, they were destined.


End file.
